Ororo Munroe (Earth-616)
Real Name: Ororo Munroe Nicknames: 'Ro Former Aliases: Beautiful Windrider, Mutate #020, White King,Weather Witch Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Adventurer; former gladiator, thief, tribal patron Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record. (She probably has a record as a juvenile offender in Egypt, but not under her true name.) Identity: Secret Marital Status: Married (Black Panther) Group Affiliation: X-Men, formerly X-Treme Sanctions Executive, X-Treme X-Men, Tokyo Arena, Twelve, Seven Brides of Set, Hellfire Club (Inner Circle), Morlocks Base of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Serengeti, Kenya and mobile in Africa; formerly Australian Outback, Australia; Cairo, Egypt Origin Ororo is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: New York City, New York Known Relatives: David Monroe (father, deceased), N'Dare Monroe (mother, deceased), unnamed grandmother, Col. Shetani (uncle), Ashake (ancestor, deceased), Black Panther (T'Challa, Husband), Kendall Logan (Alternate Timeline daughter), Coal Tiger (Possible Son) First Appearance: Giant-Size X-Men #1 History Storm is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. Her mother, N'Dare, was the princess of a tribe in Kenya. She married the American photojournalist David Munroe and moved with him to Manhattan, where Ororo was born. When Ororo was six months old, she and her parents moved to Cairo, Egypt. Five years later, a bomb destroyed their home. Ororo's parents were killed, but she survived, buried under rubble near her mother's body. This traumatizing effect left Ororo with the severe claustrophobia that still afflicts her today. Ororo managed to escape the rubble of her shattered home with nothing but the tattered clothes on her back and her mother's ancestral ruby. Homeless and orphaned, Ororo was found by a gang of street urchins who took her to their master, Achmed el-Gibar. Achmed trained Ororo in the arts of thievery and she soon became his prize pupil, excelling in picking both pockets and locks. During her time in Cairo, Ororo picked the pocket of an American tourist. The man proved no easy mark, however, as he was Charles Xavier, a powerful mutant telepath who used his abilities to stop the theft. At that moment, Xavier was psionically attacked by another mutant and Ororo used the opportunity to escape Years later, feeling a strong urge to wander south, Ororo left Cairo. During her travels, Ororo naïvely accepted a ride from a complete stranger and was almost raped by him. Forced to defend herself, Ororo killed the man. From that moment, she swore never to take another human life. Ororo wandered for thousands of miles, almost dying during her trek across the Sahara Desert. Her mutant ability to psionically control the weather emerged soon after, and she was able to use them to rescue T'Challa, a prince of the African nation of Wakanda, from his would-be kidnappers. The pair spent much time together, however T'Challa's duties as a prince prevented them from further exploring their burgeoning mutual attraction. Finally, Ororo reached her ancestors' homeland on the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. She was taken in by an elderly tribal woman named Ainet who taught her to be responsible with her powers. Ororo soon came to be the object of worship of the local tribes who believed her to be a goddess due to her gift. Years later, Ororo was forced to battle the threat of a fellow mutant weather manipulator known as Deluge, who sought revenge against humanity. With the help of several members of the team of mutant heroes known as the X-Men, Deluge was seemingly destroyed and Ororo returned to her life amongst the tribal people. The X-Men subsequently told their founder, Professor Xavier, about Storm but he declined to contact her at this point, not wanting to shock the young woman with the true nature of her powers. Months later, however, Xavier was left with no choice but to recruit Storm and other mutants from around the world into the X-Men in order to rescue his original students from the threat of the sentient island being known as Krakoa. Xavier explained to Ororo that she was not a "goddess", but a mutant, and as such she had a responsibility to use her abilities to help the world just as she had helped the local tribes. Curious, Ororo accepted Xavier's offer, and was given the codename "Storm". Storm was initially very naïve when it came to the customs of the modern world, but her team mate Jean Grey helped educate her in the ways of society and the pair formed a lasting friendship. Jean was also one of the first X-Men to learn of Storm's claustrophobia after the two women chased a thief into the subway. After serving with the team for many years, Storm was appointed leader of the team following the departure of former leader Cyclops after the apparent death of Jean. Storm was initially unsure about her new role, but with the support of her team mates she soon became a capable leader. When Cyclops eventually returned to the team, Storm found herself doubting her leadership abilities once more after a mission she led went wrong. However, she soon asserted her position, reminding Cyclops that she was now team leader. Later, after the X-Men were captured and taken into space by the insectoid alien race known as the Brood, Storm fought back but her powers flared out of control. She discovered that she had been implanted with a Brood egg that would hatch and transform her into one of the aliens. Now wanting to unleash such an evil into the world, Storm attempted to commit suicide by channelling all of the surrounding stellar energy into her own body, destroying the Brood embryo but leaving her drifting unprotected in space. She would have died in the vacuum had it not been for a member of the Acanti, a race of space faring whale-like creatures that had been enslaved by the Brood. The Acanti that saved Storm was revealed to be the caretaker of the soul of his entire race who had lost his mother to the Brood and needed guidance. Storm agreed to let her consciousness guide the young Acanti whilst it healed her damaged body, and, after the Brood were defeated, a restored Storm returned home with the X-Men. Soon after, the X-Men encountered the underground community of mutants known as the Morlocks who had kidnapped one of their former members, Angel. To save her friends, Storm challenged the Morlock leader Callisto to a duel and bested her in hand-to-hand combat. As a result, Storm became leader of the Morlocks and she ordered them to cease their hostilities against the surface-dwelling humans. When the X-Men later travelled to Japan to attend the wedding of their team member Wolverine, Storm first met the ninja named Yukio. A friend of Wolverine's, Yukio was the most care free spirit that Ororo had ever met and the two became fast friends. Yukio influenced a major rebellious change in Storm's attitude towards life, and she took to wearing leather and shaved her hair into a Mohawk. Storm later had her powers accidentally neutralized by a gun invented by the mutant machinesmith named Forge, who took it upon himself to nurse Storm back to health. During her convalescence, Storm and Forge fell in love but their relationship was cut short after Storm learned Forge had created the device that stripped her of her powers. Storm subsequently quit the X-Men and returned to Africa where she finally came to terms with losing her mutant ability. Returning to Cairo, Storm joined Xavier's newest team of young mutants, the New Mutants, in an adventure into the past during which Storm met one of her ancestors who helped the heroes return to their own time. Storm and the New Mutants were subsequently captured by the Asgardian trickster god Loki who sought to use Storm in one of his schemes to discredit his half-brother, the thunder god Thor, by restoring her abilities and brainwashing her into believing she was a goddess. With the aid of the X-Men, Storm was able to reject Loki's gifts, thus thwarting his plan. Storm returned to the X-Men to find herself being challenged to a duel for leadership of the team by Cyclops. Despite her still being powerless, she won and Cyclops quit the team. Soon after, the X-Men and the Hellfire Club formed an alliance to combat the growing threats against mutants that saw Storm share the position of White King with a reformed Magneto. The alliance was to be short-lived, however, after Storm decided that in order to safeguard their friends and families from their many enemies, the X-Men must fake their deaths and become an underground proactive strikeforce. Soon Storm realized that she needed her powers restored and so she sought out Forge for his help. She found Forge's old mentor Nazé instead, who informed her that Forge had been corrupted by his nemesis, the Adversary, and was seeking to destroy the world. Unbeknownst to Storm, the Adversary had actually corrupted Nazé. When Storm finally located Forge, she found him atop a mountain seemingly opening a dimensional portal filled with demons. Storm struck Forge down, and only then realized he had been attempting to close the portal, not open it. The Adversary then trapped Storm and Forge in the other dimension and seized control of Dallas, warping time and space in order to foment chaos on Earth. Storm and Forge spent a year on an alternate Earth, during which time they made peace and admitted their love for one another. Forge used components from his cybernetic leg to fashion a new device that restored Storm's powers which she then used to energize a portal back to their own world. They rejoined the X-Men in time to defeat the Adversary, imprisoning him at the cost of their own lives. However, the Omniversal Guardian named Roma restored the X-Men to life, freeing the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. Soon after, Storm was captured by the crazed scientist known as Nanny who sought to use Storm's abilities in her quest to liberate the world's super-powered children by making orphans of them. Nanny used her technology to de-age Storm to her pre-teens and strip her memories so as to better sway the mutant to her cause. However, Storm fought back and overloaded Nanny's device. Once more a child with no memories of her life as an X-Man, the young Storm returned to her life as a thief. On one caper, she found herself the target of the psychic being known as the Shadow King but was saved by a fellow mutant and thief named Gambit. The pair formed a partnership and, after Storm regained her memories, she took Gambit to meet the X-Men. Storm was eventually restored to adulthood after the X-Men were captured by agents of the island nation of Genosha who used mutants as slaves. Storm underwent the mutate transformation process, however the Genoshan Genegineer and Chief Magistrate were members of a rebel faction. They restored Storm's body and mind, and the X-Men were able to defeat their aggressors. Soon after, the X-Men were reformed into two separate strike teams, with Cyclops and Storm as co-leaders. Forge aided both teams as their resident technician, however this left little time for them to rekindle their relationship. Forge still asked Storm to marry him, but she hesitated on giving a reply. Forge was left thinking she did not truly love him and he left before she could respond with a "yes". Months later, the eternal mutant Apocalypse made a bid for power by gathering together the Twelve, a group of mutants prophesied to usher in a golden age for their kind that counted Storm amongst their number. Apocalypse was defeated, but not before the ultimate extent of Storm's mutant power was revealed in an alternate future wherein she had evolved into a wholly elemental being. Not long after, Storm and five of her team mates formed a splinter group of X-Men, cutting all ties with the rest of the team to search for the diaries of the blind mutant seer Destiny that mapped the future of mutants. During a mission in Australia, Storm was reunited with Gambit who sought to obtain her mother's ruby. It was revealed that the ruby was part of a set that, when empowered, could open a portal between dimensions. Several of the gems had already gone missing, and Gambit wished to ensure that Storm's ruby remained safe. At that moment, the other-dimensional warrior named Shaitan attacked, capturing Gambit and stealing the ruby. Shaitan used the gems and Gambit's mutant ability to empower them, thus opening a portal allowing the armies of his master, Khan, to pass through and invade Earth. Storm's X-Men opposed the invaders, but she was seriously injured by Madripoor's ruling crimelord Viper and was subsequently taken prisoner by Khan himself. The warlord intended for Storm to be his queen, and commanded his physicians to heal her. Storm attempted to seduce Khan into calling off his invasion whilst her team mates fought to close the portal. Khan's other concubines grew jealous of Storm's advances and attempted to kill her. Despite her injuries, Storm prevailed and escaped, rejoining her team mates as they destroyed the portal. During her subsequent recuperation, which required her to undertake physical therapy to heal her back and legs, Storm and her team were asked back to the mansion to rejoin the core X-Men team. Storm declined, however, believing that there was still work for her team to do. During a world summit to address the increasing hostilities between humans and mutants, Storm offered her X-Men team's services to the United Nations as a global mutant police force, the X-Treme Sanctions Executive. Storm's first mission would be a solo one as she was charged with infiltrating and exposing an underground slave trading network that forced mutants to fight in gladiator-style arenas. Soon after, Storm and her team returned to Westchester to help rebuild the mansion following an attack by Magneto and stayed on to continue their new direction. Following the events of "M-Day," when the majority of the world's mutants lost their powers, Storm left the X-Men to return to Africa in order to safeguard depowered mutants. There, she was reunited with her former flame T'Challa, who proposed marriage to her. Characteristics Height: 5' 11" Weight: 127 lbs (57 kg) Eyes: Blue, white when using powers Hair: White Unusual Features: Vertically-slitted pupils. Powers Known Powers: Storm is an Alpha-level mutant(Possibly an Omega Level Mutant)to be further explaned. Atmokinesis: possesses the psionic ability to manipulate the weather patterns over the entire planet (or any planet she is on). She can stimulate the creation of any form of percipitation (rain, snow, sleet, hail & fog). She can create winds of strengths ranging up to hurricane force, and can raise or lower the temperature and humidity around her. She can disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather. Storm can cause the weather to change in an area around her, or she could create atmosphere effects in a beam-like path from her hand or hands. Storm’s control over the atmosphere is such that she can create certain effects over a specific area while shielding smaller areas within that region. For example, she can create a rainstorm around herself but prevent the raindrops from touching her. Storm can also create atmospheric phenomena over very small areas, such as creating a rainstorm small enough to water a single potted plant. Storm can only manipulate weather patterns as they exist in nature. For example, she can end a drought in one area by creating torrential rains there, but that would necessitate robbing all available moisture from the surrounding areas. Storm is not able to create atmospheric conditions that do not exist naturally on the planet she is on. For example, Storm is unable to lower temperatures as far as absolute zero or raise them to solar intensities on Earth. The limit to the size of the area over which Storm can manipulate the weather was not known for quite some time. However, she once diverted the jet stream so as to create storms over the entire East Coast of the United States. Then in Uncanny X-Men - the New Age, She created massive hyperstorms that nearly would have covered the whole planet in ice, while she was under the telepathic control of a then mind-controlled Marvel Girl; it was then revealed that Storm has control over the entire planet. She can also create weather effects within indoor areas or within artificially maintained environments. Storm's ability to manipulate the weather in her immediate vicinity is affected by her emotions; hence, if she does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. Some other abilites she uses by means of Atmokinesis: *'Electrical Sight': Storm is also able to alter her visual perception so as to perceive electrical energy patterns as well as those factors responsible for existing meteorological phenomena in her surrounding environment. *'Flight': Storm can fly through the air by causing herself to be supported and propelled by wind currents. Storm can thus travel as fast as any wind can, and has reached speeds up to 300 miles per hour(Up to 800 miles per hour but can cause draining affects after a long time period). Her power over the atmosphere enables her to breathe at any speed, protect her from air friction, and protect her from cold. Storm can carry aloft an as yet undetermined amount of weight while being borne aloft by the wind. *'Weather Prediction:' Storm has the added ability to know the patterns of weather by instinct so that any given time, she can predict the weather on any planet she is on. *'Lightning Channeling:' she can create lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena either by calling down lightning from the sky or directly from her hands. *'Body Temperature Control:' ability to change her internal and external body temperature to match that of the current outside atmosphere, so that she wont suffer any ill effects from the change of atmosphere. The ability is involuntary and natural, although somewhat limited. Known Abilities: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist, marksman with handguns. She is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, trained by Wolverine. Ororo is also an excellent gardener owing to her supernatural abilities and has her own botanical gardens at the Xavier Mansion. Considering Storm is from a line of African Priestesses she has the potential to use sorcery. She was never taught to use this 'White' magic, most likely because she never knew anyone to explain the ancestral knowledge required. Though Strom has not shown this ability it is known that in an alternate timeline she was well versed in it, and in fact is the one that taught Magik (Illyana Rasputina) 'white' magic. Sorcery (Potentially): Storm possesses considerable potential magical abilities, having been born of a long line of white haired, blue-eyed priestesses. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and heal, teleport, astral travel, shield, transform matter and fire eldritch energy. Strength Level: Normal human woman who engages in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: Storm often carries lock picks. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet. Weapons: Keeps a large knife and staff for necessary occasions. Notes & Trivia * Storm is claustrophobic. * Ororo was best friends with Jean Grey. Appearances in Other Media * Storm is played by Halle Berry in all three X-Men films. In the first film, Storm takes a backseat for other characters to shine. In the second one, she had more screentime but still little development. Storm finally gets her share of development in X-Men: The Last Stand. In it, Storm takes over as headmistress and director of Xavier's School and leader of the X-Men. It's interesting to note Storm had a Kenyan accent in the first film but it was non-existant in the other two. * Storm, originally voiced by Iona Morris in Season 1 and then Alison Sealy-Smith for all subsequent seasons, was featured in the X-Men animated series of the mid-1990s. Storm also guest starred in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series in the 1990s in Parts 2 and 3 of the Secret Wars arc. In the Spider-Man series, Storm was once again voiced by Iona Morris because it was recorded in Los Angeles, where Iona Morris is now based. The X-Men animated series was recorded in Canada and it would have been too costly to get the Canadian voice actress back. * In the animated series, X-Men: Evolution, Storm was portrayed as a teacher at Professor X's Xavier Institute and was voiced by Kristen Williamson. Storm is an American who was orphaned in Cairo after her parents were killed during an earthquake. She later goes to Kenya where he powers manifest and she is worshipped as a goddess. Professor X returned her to the States emotions in check. She is the aunt of the X-Man, Evan Daniels aka Spyke and a member of the staff at the Xavier Institute. This has confused many fans as to how she could be an orphan and still have a brother or sister in order to have a nephew. * Storm also has notably appeared in most of the X-Men video games that have been released on various consoles. The most noticeable ones are Marvel vs. Capcom series, X-Men Legends for various game systems and the X-Men Mutant Academy games for the Sony PlayStation. She is particularly popular in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 as part of the rushdown-oriented tournament team of Magneto/Storm/Psylocke (MSP) and is considered one of the best characters in the game. Related Articles * X-Men * Morlocks * Forge External Links * References * Marvel Directory * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #? * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #12 * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe: X-Men 2004 ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:American Category:Bronze Age Category:Secret Identity Category:Married Characters Category:White Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:X-Men members Category:Morlocks